Godzilla Earth
|-|2030= |-|Mass Energy Stored = |-|20,000 years= |-|Scarlet Godzilla Earth= Summary Godzilla Earth is an incarnation of Godzilla that first appeared in the 2017 Godzilla film, GODZILLA: Planet of the Monsters. Along with Godzilla Filius, Godzilla Earth is the first incarnation of Godzilla to appear in an animated film, and is also the largest onscreen incarnation of the character to date. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | High 7-A Name: Godzilla Earth Origin: Godzilla Gender: Unknown Age: Most likely millions of years old. Classification: Kaiju, Mutated Hyperevolved Plant/Metal Hybrid Powers and Abilities: |-|2030=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1, 50 meters), Immortality (Types 1 and 3) Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Radiation Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive the pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Limited Plant Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Skilled in stealth, Duplication (Godzilla Earth can create cell-clones of himself, for example Godzilla Filius), Limited Biological Manipulation (Can make new species of flora and fauna that contain his genetic structure, though this takes extensive time), Weather Manipulation (The electromagnetism generated by Godzilla causes planetary scale climate change, although this is not combat applicable), Plasma Manipulation, Negation (Can negate up to Mid Regeneration with Red Spiral Particle Breath; Negated Gigan's regeneration, who was able to regenerate his amputed head), Electro-Magnetism (Capable of creating an EMP), Some abilities requires Preparation (Red Spiral Particle Breath), Burrowing, Resistance to extreme heat (Able to resist heat in excess of 1000 degrees Celsius and temperatures high enough to melt stone). |-|22,030=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 2, 318 meters), Immortality (Types 1 and 3) Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Radiation Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive the pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Limited Plant Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Skilled in stealth, Duplication (Godzilla Earth can create cell-clones of himself, for example Godzilla Filius), Limited Biological Manipulation (Can make new species of flora and fauna that contain his genetic structure, though this takes extensive time), Weather Manipulation (The electromagnetism generated by Godzilla causes planetary scale climate change, although this is not combat applicable), Plasma Manipulation, Negation (Can negate up to Mid Regeneration with Red Spiral Particle Breath; Negated Gigan's regeneration, who was able to regenerate his amputed head), Electro-Magnetism (Capable of creating an EMP), Sound Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation (Able to project a sound wave that destroys things on a molecular level and Negates durability, as well as vibrate its molecules rapidly to drastically increase the temperature around itself), Some abilities requires Preparation (Red Spiral Particle Breath), Burrowing, Resistance to extreme heat (Able to resist heat in excess of 1000 degrees Celsius and temperatures high enough to melt stone). Attack Potency: Mountain level (Created a large crater when it destroyed Mechagodzilla's development complex) | Large Mountain level (Stated by Metphies that the attack Godzilla used to destroy Mechagodzilla's complex before would be nothing to it now, and that its power had increased proportional to its increase in size, which should put it at around 10 times stronger), can ignore conventional durability with Sound Wave Speed: Superhuman (Should be comparable to Godzilla Filius), with Massively Hypersonic Attack Speed (Its Atomic Breath is this fast) | Superhuman (Capable of moving 16 m/s), with Massively Hypersonic Attack Speed Lifting Strength: Class M (Should be comparable to Godzilla Filius) | At least Class M (Destroyed a small mountain by standing up, Its mass alone warrants this as it weighs 100,000 tons) Striking Strength: Mountain Class | Large Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level, Island level+ with its forcefield (Protected Godzilla from a bombardment of bombs this powerful) | Large Mountain level, At least Island level+ with its forcefield Stamina: Very high Range: Thousands of meters with Atomic Breath | Hundreds of kilometers Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average. This Godzilla is extremely hostile and violent even by monster standards, while also being highly intelligent, being able to outsmart humans. Metphies stated that "Godzilla will never ever let humanity flee". Furthermore, it not only targets humanity, but also targets other monsters. Weaknesses: Significantly powerful EMPs can knock out its forcefield for a few seconds, Destroying its dorsal fin will knock out its forcefield permanently Key: 2030 | 22,030 Note 2: We consider Godzilla Filius to be a separate incarnation of the character. Others Notable Victories: Strelitzia (DARLING in the FRANXX) Strelitzia's profile (Speed was equalized. Red Strelitzia was used) Palutena (Kid Icarus) Palutena's profile (Speed was equalized, 22,030 years Godzilla was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Godzilla Category:Regeneration Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Plant Users Category:Biology Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Giants Category:Plants Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Heat Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 7